My Strength When I Was Weak
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Post Requiem. One shot. "Scully: I can't do this alone..." Scully breaks the news to her mom that Mulder has disapeared and also a little revelation is made. MSR.


* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my little attempt on angst. I hope you guys like it. :) Oh and by the way HAPPY B-DAY Gillian Anderson!(August 9) (although you may never read this, but I'd like to think you will. LOL. ) Well, I wanted to show in this fic. how Scully might have broken the news of her pregancy to her mother, Margaret, since the never do show it and maybe little bit more in the 'making of the miracle'. By the way, there is a short part where there is a flash back, just so you won't get lost... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully saddly don't belong to me. If it were up to me, they would be nuzzling each other in a warm toasty bed...mmmm :)  
**

* * *

**_My Strenghth When I Was Weak...  
_**

The walk from her car to her mother's doorway was the longest she had ever taken. Her hands shook as she knocked on the door; for some unspoken reason she didn't want a response from the other side, it was technically the same reason why she didn't open the door herself. A few minutes her mother did the favor for her...

Margaret: Dana...what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night.

She could tell Dana had been crying.

Scully: Mom...I just wanted to talk.

Margaret: Dana...what's wrong?

Dana Scully's face began contorting, trying to hold back the tears threatening to come out.

Scully: Mom...I lost him...It's my fault.

Margaret: Oh, Dana...

Dana spilled herself in her mother's arms, tears now running down her already flushed face and her body quivering in shock.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Margaret and Dana sat at the living room. She comforted her daughter as she wept silently, brushing strands of her auburn hair away from her face.

Scully: I had told him not to go alone...I shouldn't have let him go. Now he's gone and I-

Margaret: Dana...It's not your fault..don't blame yourself for this, you couldn't have stopped it if you wanted, sweetheart.

Scully: I could have Mom! It was just...I was too late.

Margaret: Dana, don't be so hard on yourself...you can't always control everything around you...everything just happens for a reason.

Scully: Yeah, what's the reason for this?

Her mother didn't really have any answers for her; She just stayed silent.

Scully: They've already assigned a new partner for me, Mom...It' like they've already given up. And I...I just can't do this alone.

Margaret: Dana, you're a very self sufficient woman. You can definitely keep up your job in the Bureau...you'll find him.

Scully: It's not the job Mom...It's not that...

Margaret: Well what then? Your just a bit lost right now, disillusioned perhaps but-

Scully: Mom, it's not that...

She thought about it thoroughly, her mother, still waiting for her answer. Dana drew in a breath of air and finally spoke.

Scully: Mom...I'm pregnant.

Margaret was striken with surprise.

Margaret: Dana-

Scully: I'm not sure how it happened...and I don't know why...but, I am.

She slightly smiled. Ever since she had known she was barren, she had feel that emptiness inside of her. Now it was all different. She was going to be a mother...and she couldn't explain how or why.

Margaret: Dana...this is wonderful news...

Scully: ...I never had the chance to tell him...

Her eyes watered at the thought. There and then, Margaret understood. She had always known there was an attraction, but had never corroborated it.

Scully: I have to find him...I just have to...he would have done the same for me...

Margaret: Dana, you will undoubtedly find him...

Scully sighed a bit in relief in her mother's reassuring words. Little did she know her mother had not finished her statement...

Margaret: But...

Dana's eyes shut close as is a horrible pain had just struck her whole body.

Scully: Mom, please...

Margaret took her daughter's hand in her own and brushed a rouge tear streaming down Dana's face. She continued...

Margaret: ...but if you don't, you can't give up either. Mulder may be gone, but he left you this...this miracle, Dana. and you musnt give up for it. It's something he would have definitely wanted.

Margaret rested her hand in her daughter's womb. Dana knew she was blessed, she had to admit it, but at what cost? Scully lay herself in her mother's lap, weeping softly, slowly letting go of all the emotions she had gone through in just a few hours.

Margaret stroke her daughter's tear damped hair and softly smiled. She understood how deeply her daughter loved that man, but as any mother, it pained her to see her daughter this way.

Margaret: You're not alone, Dana...right now, you're anything but alone.

Dana placed her hand on her lower belly; her mother was right...

... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...

They lay breathless underneath he rumpled sheets, still trying to catch their breath from their passionate encounter. Mulder nuzzled his mouth against Scully's neck, his warm breath rushing aagainst her, as his lips teased her flesh. After a few moments he once again began his fervent trail of kisses from her neck to her lips, meeting eye to eye. She cupped the back of his head with her hand, not wanting him to stop, when he then rested his forehead aagainst hers. She then opened her eyes to meet with his longing gaze. She was still catching her breath when she muttered...

Scully: Mulder...

Mulder: Scully...I want you to know something...

Scully: ...Yes, Mulder...

She rested a hand on his face. He kissed it.

Mulder:...I'll always be here for you...no matter what happens, I'll never leave you alone...

Her eyes glistened at his words.

Scully:...nor I you...

He smiled at her, once again, covering her in passionate kisses, both their hands exploring each others like the had not been allowed before. Her hands griped at his hair and lower back, as one of his hands softly stroked her damp hair and the other slowly moving down her lower abdomen. He then began descending through her body, grazing his lips against her porcelain skin, making her shiver, until he reached the same location his hand had. He softly kissed her stomach and looked up at her. Eyes meeting in an instant, he whispered...

Mulder: I love you, Dana

Scully: ...I love you too...

She pulled his lips back up to hers, slowly taking each other in, his hand still resting on her small womb.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dana lay in bed, stroking the place where her and her partner's unborn child now grew, remembering their last night together. A small tear rolled down her face but, nevertheless, she smiled, she was blessed and she knew it.

She longed so much to be near him, to touch him, to feel him, but more, to tell him about the unspoken miracle they now shared...the gift he had left her with before he mysteriously disappeared. She wasn't alone

She had to find him and she would...she just had too.

End.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Dave Mathews Band -"Where Are You Going?"**

_Where are you going?  
where do you go?  
Are you looking for answers  
to questions under the stars  
and if and on the way  
you are growing weary  
you can rest with me until the  
light of day and you're okay_

_Chorus:_

_I am no Superman  
I have no answers for you  
I am no hero  
Oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing  
Is where you are, is where I belong  
I do know where you go  
Is where I wanna be..._

**Celine Dion - "Because you loved me"**

_For all those times you stood by me  
for all the truth that you made me see  
for all the joy you brought to my life  
for all the wrong that you made right  
for every dream you made come true  
for all the love I found in you  
I'll be for ever thank full baby_

_You're the one who held me up  
never let me fall  
you're the one who saw me through  
through it all_

_Chorus:_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
you were my voice when I couldn't speak  
you were my eyes when I couldn't see  
you saw the best there was in me  
lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
you have me faith 'cause you believe  
I'm everything I am, because you loved me..._

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? :) I know, so sad to see Scully that way. I added the song because i though they wentvery well with the story line...you tell me.Please review :)!**


End file.
